dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City
Gotham City is one of the oldest-established Eastern urban centres in the United States of America, located in the state of New Jersey. It nestles at the mouth of the Gotham River upon islands once peopled by the vanished Miagani Tribe. Though it now resides in infamy for its rampant per capita crime rate, florid urban legends, and brooding Gothic spires, Gotham's 19th-century patrons once envisioned their community as a concrete and steel stronghold for pious righteousness and booming industrial growth. Bolstered for generations by the business ventures of the wealthy Wayne Family, Gotham's economy helped the city to flourish as a technological hub, but one founded upon the swampy soils of slow and inexorable moral decay, despite the best of intentions. After the earthquake that leveled the city and the governmental sanctioned No Man's Land, New Gotham's skyline is an amalgam of yesterdays and tomorrows; with newly-erected towers of glass standing side-by-side with granite Gothic citadels preserved from the old city. In-Game History Protected by Batman and his affiliated "family" of heroes, Gotham City has come under attack by Brainiac; with the computerized despot entrapping entire city blocks within bottle-like energy fields while terrorizing the city's citizens. During this chaos, the Scarecrow has seized the opportunity to begin spreading his fear toxin throughout this East End district, causing pandemonium in the streets while Bane has begun distributing Venom to the local gangs, making muscle-bound freaks out of otherwise two-bit criminals. The GCPD is attempting to crack down on the Falcone mobsters. In other parts of the city, Poison Ivy has taken over the Giordano Botanical Gardens and the Joker has claimed almost the entire Otisburg district from Amusement Mile (where Harley Quinn is helping him to test toxins) to Ace Chemicals. Additionally, Trigon's followers have once again attempted to resurrect their lord in Robinson Park. Brother Eye (corrupted by Brainiac) has begun to unleash his OMACs across the city and Arkham Asylum has once again been overrun by its inmates. Map Locations Gallery File:gothamcity1olivernome.jpg File:gothambillygeorge.jpg File:Gotham OtisburgBurnley.jpg File:GothamAlley.jpg File:MetroGothamBuildingsAdamPitts.png File:Gotham1.png File:GothamCityscape1.jpg File:GothamCityscape2.jpg File:MassAnimationGotham.png File:GothamCharacterSelect.jpg File:LastLaughCities.jpg Trivia *A trio of clocks within the JSA Metropolis Wing reveals that Gotham City, Metropolis and Atlantis exist in different timezones. *Many of Gotham's streets and bridges are named after notable contributers to the DC Comics mythos; **Peckingpah Street: (co-director of a mythological Batman movie supposedly made in 1976) **Broome Street: John Broome (creator of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Elongated Man, and the Flash's Rogues Gallery. Is credited for most of what is considered "the Silver Age of Comic Books") **Aparo Expressway: (comic book artist best known for his 1960s and 1970s DC Comics work. Which included the Death in the Family arc) **Novick Tunnel: (comic book artist who worked almost continuously with DC Comics from 1939 until the late 1990s) **Sprang Bridge: (comic book artist and penciller, best known for his work on Batman during the period fans and historians call "the Golden Age of Comic Books") **Saint Street: **Robert H. Kane Memorial Bridge: (creator of the character Batman) **Vincefinkel Bridge: Gordon F. Vincefinkel *The Vincefinkel Bridge was originally known as Brown Bridge before the No Man's Land incident. See Also * Alternate Gotham City (Family Reunion) * Gotham Wastelands * Gotham Under Siege External links * Wikipedia *Gotham City DC Database Category:Locations Category:Gotham City Locations Category:Gotham City Category:USA